The secrets we kept hidden
by Shelia13
Summary: Sequel to Oblivion, beginning out at several years later Levy runs through the streets trying to find what has happened to her family. Her twins Ravi and Clem have been abducted all the while Gajeel and PantherLily have abruptly disappeared only one question that raced through her mind was "Are any of them alive?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The sort of prologue**

**Sequel to: Oblivion! (finally!) **

Tears strolled down the female's face in the alley her hands clasped together the only thing relieving the silence was her sobbing and the pouring rain. "Levy? What are you doing out here in the cold? Where's Gajeel?" someone ran up to her, Natsu, looking bemused at why she was alone. Levy tightened her grip on her coat shaking her head 'no' as in not right now. "They took them..." Levy choked out.

"Took who? What happened? Where have you been?" Natsu asked holding his guild mate by the forearms as he looked down at her dramatically. "They t-took Ravi and C-clem..." Levy found herself sobbing louder it was probably an eerie screech to the dragon slayer. "Why? Who? Where were...where _are_ Gajeel and Pantherlily?" Natsu felt his grip tighten in worry for his friend. Why hadn't she mentioned Gajeel once? Why would someone want Levy's children? Was anyone else out of the guild in danger of this threat?

"I can't tell you...I-I knew they w-would come o-one day, and they'll-l be back safely is what I felt but why do I feel this way!?" Levy couldn't prevent herself from shrieking as the tears bawled out from her eyes. "Natsu what's the matter? Aren't we on a date? You just took off!" Lucy's voice echoed down the alley obviously sounding irritated but at the same time confused. "I was right! Come here I found someone!" Natsu shouted as Lucy ran down her heels clicking in the rain. "Levy-Chan? We haven't seen you in forever!" Lucy's smiled melted as she looked at her sobbing friend confused. "What happened?" Lucy asked in total shock.

"It's alright, we'll find them, just like the old days." Natsu smiled patting his guildmate on her blue hair. "Come on, let's take our friend home." Natsu said picking Levy up onto his back. Lucy paced next to Natsu quietly it was hard to hear in such weather anyway. When they finally got to _their _home Natsu placed the sleeping, yet still crying, Levy on the couch next to his little exceed Happy.

"What happened?" Lucy immediately demanded once he got out to the kitchen. "I found Levy wandering the streets.." Natsu started as Lucy immediately lost it in all of her questions. "What are we supposed to do? Why'd they disappear for all those years? How come Gajeel **or** Pantherlily aren't with her? Why is Levy-chan crying?!" Lucy sighed as Natsu looked at her. "Apparently Levy's twins have been kidnapped." Natsu sighed back to her. "oh then we'll just rescue them...and cool twins..." Lucy sighed looking at her guildmate remembering when Lucy herself had been such trouble. As she glanced back at Natsu.

"She has children!?"

"Well they've been missing for quite awhile now Lucy...Everyone kind of figured if they were alive of course they would." Natsu smiled at Lucy who glanced away blushing at the thought. She knew she wanted to be near Natsu but the idea of actually staying that far to become a family to have children and to stay together forever it wasn't the first time something like that had passed through her mind.

Fire keeps you warm, fire starts new life, fire is not evil. But if you come too close to fire you will be burned. But not Natsu's fire, Natsu's fire was more like a barrier that let the good come and go and protected her the good from the evil. That should've been enough for now. "I wish Levy didn't disappear...I wish she at least gave us a reason to vanish! Next time I see Gajeel I'm going to hurt him so bad you wouldn't even be able to recognize him to challenge him to a sparring match!" Lucy muttered to herself as Natsu glanced down at where Lucy was crouching next to Levy.

"That sounds dangerous." Natsu stated back not sure who he was worried about Gajeel or Lucy. In his opinion Lucy was pretty tough. There was a brief silence from Lucy before she replied again. "...Actually I would want to know why they wouldn't want to introduce their children to us...I would want to know why they disappear...I would want to know so many things..." Lucy sobbed next to her unconscious friend. "Right now whenever Levy wakes up, we just got to let her know we're there for her...she's probably scared." Natsu replied as Lucy stood up trying to hide the tears of frustration that emitted from her eyes.

"I wish I could help my friend, but the thing that frustrates me the most is...I can't do a thing!" Lucy sobbed as Natsu held onto the girl. "_It's a bad time, but I want to ask her to be my wife, when will I get my chance to ask her? Gajeel wherever you are I'm going to give you a beating of a lifetime if you don't come back, or at least get Rami and Clem...all four of you." _Natsu could feel his jealousy and worry pour out from him as he thought about Gajeel, who got lucky and quickly took the chance to marry Levy. Okay maybe not so quickly it was almost awkward watching him struggle to propose to Levy.

His friend would come back. "Don't worry Lucy, they'll get a chance to come back, you'll get your chance to see her children." Natsu smiled as Lucy nodded.

Hopefully one day they would have the chance to explain themselves.

**Author's note: hey loyal watchers! Miss me? (I hope pretty please? Or have you been reading my Shadows & Moonlight?) Anyway new or old viewers welcome to my stories! Sorry about the first post I previewed it online and I realized it was MUCH too short so I extended it a little bit. It looks much bigger in what I write in to start with so I'm sorry if sometimes they're just too short! (make sure to tell me when they are like a little baby paragraph of nothing-ness I won't get mad!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A blue haired girl, no woman, placed down her children into a crib as they had fallen asleep their dark hair reminding her of several guild members but not as quickly as the one who was standing outside on the porch. Well of course there was reasons for that, he was their father for starters. That woman proceeded to pick up the cat who was sitting in the room, the cat also not true it was actually an exceed quickly protested and insisted to watch over the twins Ravi and Clem. Ravi's name was supposed to mean sun or something along that lines. While Clem was an unfortunate name to receive but there was one term for it that the blue haired woman liked the most. Clem was latin for merciful. It was kind and full of justice mercy was. Like any mother she hoped her boys would become strong, tall, gorgeous, have all the women swooning over them in town with their looks but loyal with whoever would treat them right with love as she expected from her boys.

"Hey they finally fell asleep." Levy smiled sneaking out onto the porch where Gajeel waited, clicking the door closed towards the toddlers. "I'm home." Gajeel grumbled setting a suitcase down, sitting in an office space with a 'technology' lacrima wasn't his piece of cake, the first thing he did swiftly taking his jacket off exposing the shoulder-less shirt the jacket had become something he dreaded so much. It had hidden an extremely important part of his life. His FairyTail emblem. Next even quicker than when he had taken his jacket off throwing it onto the porch his arms engulfed his wife. "Missed ya shorty'" Gajeel smiled holding his blue-haired wife.

"What are we doing? Are we insane?" Levy suddenly burst out in tears feeling her hands curl up quickly into his shirt no they weren't curled up they were digging into his shirt practically cutting little bitty holes into his shirt. Gajeel stared down at his crying wife...these outburst would happen on occasion, from both of them. Gajeel would just go destroy something deep in the woods that they were surrounded by but he knew it must've been harder for Levy all of these feeling's bottled up inside and unable to release them.

"We're protecting Ravi and Clem." Gajeel could only whisper back to his wife as her tears seemed to burn him somehow, somewhere in his emotions. "Why aren't we back at the guild? Surely everyone else in the guild would've helped protect them...we could proudly display our marks instead of hiding who we are every time we head out to a city." Levy muttered as Gajeel looked down at her. "We're out here to train Ravi and Clem to protect themselves from _that _dark guild...w-we don't know how long they were **there** kidnapped into the past by...Phantom Lord but the least we can do is make sure no one gets any leads on where we might be until that point." Gajeel replied grabbing her hand as she nodded. "I know but why do I feel like this?" Levy muttered her tears slowly stopping. Gajeel looked away towards the woods. " 'cause you're a good mother, wouldn't any mother worry like this if she knew her children were guna be kidnapped?" Gajeel replied trying to console his wife. "Aren't you worried?" Levy still muttering glanced up at Gajeel. "Of course not!" He lied. "With your looks they'll have everyone in town swooning over them, if they ever enter at town, and they'll naturally be fighting geniuses. Their grandfather is a dragon ya know!" Gajeel roared as Levy smiled in approval.

"Gajeel! Levy!" The exceed who was removed from the boy's room burst out onto the porch. "What is it Lily?" Gajeel sighed only slightly annoyed if Pantherlily is going to interrupt he at least always had a reason. "There's a gigantic, a gigantic, THING near the boys in their room!" the exceed made several hand gestures to the extreme as the dragon-slayer quickly let go of his wife and darted into his sons room quickly followed by his blue haired wife both already prepared with an arsenal of magic to destroy whatever the threat was.

"Uncle Ryos!" the twins were already out of bed pulling on this 'dangerous thing's' hair tugging him to the ground as Levy and Gajeel let their guards drop. "What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked as the adults joined, no it was more like sat next to, the on the ground one sided brawl. "Visiting my nephews?" Rogue muttered shrugging they were calling him uncle anyway. "That's not what he was asking." Levy muttered watching her boys 'defeat a dragon' as one crawled upon Rogue's head. There was a brief silence as two shadows pulled Remi and Clem off of Rogue which eventually inturn entertained the boys while the adults talked. "...I'm worried about you guys with the sudden guild disappearance and then only appearing in various times for a limited time which seems to be lessening. Also you guys didn't announce that you had children." Rogue sighed. "That's not what I meant, what I meant is how did you find us." Gajeel grumbled as Ravi became bored with the shadow and ran back towards his mother while Clem continued playing with the shadows.

"There's shadows everywhere, I would find you someday if I were looking." Rogue sighed. "That doesn't explain anything but fine." Gajeel grumbled back towards his once apprentice. "Shadow-uncle!" Ravi smiled blinking up at him from Levy's lap, it makes sense that the boys automatically thought they were related, the eyes and the hair was similar but they were definitely Gajeel's children. Rogue smiled at Ravi as he laughed and then turned back to Gajeel. "Why the sudden disappearance?" Rogue asked, the shadow behind him beginning to tossing Clem up and down in the air.

"Several years back two years before they were born-"

"You don't need to tell him"

"He needs a reason to keep quiet!"

"fine"

"We met them, as teenagers...kidnapped to the past...all's they did was tell us their names and left..." Levy whispered. "Who were they? The kidnappers?" Rogue asked looking irritated at the mention of someone being a lowlife and targeting children. Levy and Gajeel cast quick saddened looks at Rogue. "It was Phantom-Lord." they said in union as fury blazed quickly in Rogue's eyes and passed as if he had magically learned to control it. "I'll look for leads on time travelers, if you're hiding like this it must take them at least several attempts." Rogue sighed. "I just want to make sure we're there when they get back, it's not something we can go through with them or prevent...it's already happened." Levy sighed as Gajeel's arm wrapped around her. The sadness echoing in their faces that was contrasted with Clem's laughter from being thrown be a shadow in the background. "No that's too high!" Levy shouted trying to push one of the twins off of her lap to go help the other as Gajeel instantly darted up, Rogue turning his attention back to Clem one shadow bouncing him the other snatching Clem from it, placing him again on the ground. "bad shadow" Rogue grumbled turning to leave. "I'll keep a look out for things, but right now I suggest not teaching them dragon slayer magic." Rogue muttered sadly as Gajeel looked up he knew what Rogue meant it was rare magic in the first place but to suddenly have twins pop up who looked like him who could use it.

"Uncle go bye bye now?" Ravi pulled on Gajeel's pant leg. '"Yes, uncle go bye bye." Gajeel sighed smiling. It was the first time they had met another member of a guild although the two were too young to know what a guild was. He was too proud of his sons no matter what they did.

And it put an empty feeling inside him to know that eventually one day these two would be taken from him...

and there would be nothing he could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gajeel grumbled stepping into her, no their, house finally after a long day of average work. A small piece of pride blooming in his chest. Today he was going to teach his twin sons Ravi and Clem some dragon slayer magic. He was going to teach them both fire and iron magic. Explaining why the fire mage, Natsu, was letting his steps become lighter and lighter behind him. Natsu didn't appear to think. But that's how you knew his genius it took a genius to appear to smart, but someone of absolute brilliance to appear stupid and still be smart. "What's the matter

Gajeel?" Natsu said his eyes full of seriousness. He hadn't seen his Namaka in years, the sudden appearance of him and the look on his face had sent Natsu into the idea that something bad had happened. "I need you to keep this a secret." Gajeel grinded his teeth wanting to show-off his family so badly towards everyone at the guild. Wanted his children to sport the symbol of what he was always going to see as the strongest guild. "Gajeel, are you in some kind of trouble?" Natsu asked hands stuffed down his pockets. "I guess you could say that." He murmured back towards Natsu feeling the slight regret that he had too still feeling he was perfectly capable of protecting his family.

"I was wondering if you would help teach Ravi and Clem dragon slayer magic." Gajeel sighed opening the door as Natsu stepped up onto the porch. "Who are Ravi and Clem?" Natsu asked receiving his answer as Levy ran out chasing two twins around. "Ravi, Clem! Who opened the door?" the bluenette asked only successfully catching one of the twins as the other one circled up to Gajeel's shoulder making the gruff dragon slayer laugh.

"Come on you'll get dirty."

"Dirts good for ya."

"...Natsu? Is that you?"

Levy glanced behind Gajeel flinching backwards as she saw the guest Natsu glancing up and smiling at her. Her reaction becoming the opposite of what a reunited friend would. "We're going to teach them today aren't we?" Levy whispered a frown forming on her face. "Teach us what Mommy?" the two ten year olds laughed. "Something very special." Levy smiled towards the boy. "Lulu, wants to learn too." a girl popped her head out of the doorway hair that could rival anyone's in beauty hanging downwards towards the floor. She was only a year or two younger than her older twin brothers. "I don't think this magic is fitted to you Lulu." Levy smiled towards her daughter. "Hi there!" Natsu smiled his pointed dragon teeth poking out as the boys looked up at him in amazement, Lulu hiding further behind the door. "It's alright, he won't eat ya." Gajeel laughed towards his daughter who poked her head out the door again. "I still want to learn." Lulu muttered wanting to be seen as an equal towards her brothers they weren't that much older than her anyway. "Come on Gajeel...if we're teaching DragonSlayer magic to them why not let her have a shot? I mean you remember Erza? She was a terrifying mage." Natsu smiled as Levy glanced up at the word "was". "Did something happen?" Levy asked. "Oh yeah, Erza got married...she went on temporary leave." Natsu smiled remembering the memory as Levy let a faint smile appear on her face happy for her guild member but jealous that she wasn't able to come to the wedding. "And how've you been?" Gajeel asked as the children played wanting to catch up on what the world was like. "Lucy and I are engaged but we promised to not get married till we knew both of you were alive...so I'm guessing it'll be awhile." Natsu smiled down towards the child who was tugging on his scarf.

"Who's ready to learn magic?" Natsu smiled towards the boys who jumped up excitedly. "We're going to learn magic like mom and dad!" Ravi smiled a huge smile on his face. "You used magic already around them? Well that's good." Natsu smiled glad they weren't shutting themselves out completely to who they were. "And I'll rescue all the princesses, like mommy rescued Dad!" Clem smiled as they glanced down at the boy. "Who told you I was a princess?" Gajeel muttered towards the boy. "Well in Lulu's story books the prince always rescued the princess and since mom rescued dad from an evil and dark kingdom you must be the princess!" Clem smiled proudly as if they thought he would never figure it out. "Come on princess!" Natsu teased as he and Ravi strutted along looking for an opening where they wouldn't destroy the house. Levy smiled locking the door Pantherlily staying near Lulu, he was really good with kids. No one could ask for a better cat, well exceed.

"Tonight we teach them magic!" Natsu smiled as Gajeel nodded in approval. "Okay so we'll start with the basics."

*Later*

Levy held a cup in her hands, sipping on it, Gajeel was taking the occasional glance at her, and Natsu was sitting at the table waiting for the situation to be explained to him. "Well first things first." Levy sighed putting her cup down on the table. "We made Rogue the godfather to the twins, we were hoping that Lucy would become the godmother...but we can't tell her so it's really complicated" Levy trailed off. "I get it, that means I'll be their godfather too. i don't even have to ask Lucy we all know she would accept...you are her best friend after all." Natsu smiled.

"But there's something concerning me...why are you guys hiding?" Natsu asked glancing up straight to the point. "When they're teengagers someone is going to kidnap them, or at least attempt to..the twins that is." Gajeel sighed as Natsu grinded his teeth wanting to jump up and scream that they would've been safer in the guild than knowing that there was probably more than that too it. "The kidnappers will be time travelers." was Natsu's answers at last. "We'll do our best to protect them." Natsu nodded. "There's another thing bothering me." Gajeel sighed finally admitting it as Levy looked up grasping her cup again, it was shaking. "Did you know about Lulu? That she couldn't produce any magic at all?" Gajeel asked remembering how resistant Levy was to letting Lulu go with the boys. Levy glanced at the floor. "She found one of my old magic books about a month ago...she's been trying and trying to produce some type of magic...since she's a child you'd expect it'd be easy for her to produce a pure form of magic easily." Levy muttered trailing off as the two waited. "Not even a spark, that girl's been working with those magic books everyday in secret. I even tried to show her how..but not a single spark." Levy sighed as everyone looked at the table. "It's not that bad...there's half the world's population can't use magic...Kinana couldn't use magic either." Natsu muttered trying to reassure the worried mages. "That's not the best example." Gajeel muttered as Levy glanced away towards the darkening windows. It wasn't that Kinana couldn't produce magic, it was her memory dysfunction and the inability to control the huge amount of magic flowing through her. "She'll be fine." Natsu smiled as they nodded knowing of this secret that they couldn't tell anyone. Amongst mages that could put Lulu in danger.

*year skip*

Ravi and Clem smiled now teenagers. Ravi brushed his hair back smiling at his girl friend who was giddy over him for the last year or so. "Hey baby..." she smiled snuggling deeper into his warmth as Clem glanced away blushing at the idea of such an outburst of affection. Clem was softer, gentler, but much more of a tsundere-r than his father had once been. "Clemmy!" Clem's girlfriend danced over her innocent eyes shining as she looked up at him. "I told you not to call me that." Clem glanced away a blush coloring his cheeks that was practically invisible to everyone but his twin. "Sorry." she whispered glancing around at the street parking lot they were walking being walking home. "Thanks for walking me home, babe!" Ravi's girlfriend cheered, another outburst of extreme affection and then ran inside. Clem glanced away stopping at his girlfriend's house in this scene full of cities. "Thanks...for bringing me home...and tonight.." Clem's girlfriend glanced up at him. "Anytime." Clem glanced away pretending she was being a problem even though he was just trying to hide his smile. She ran inside as they begun walking away. "You better remember you said whenever! I'll hold you to it!" She shouted out her window as Clem only held up his hand waving her goodbye.

"Man, they would be so proud of you...You're so honest about everything." Ravi muttered messing with his own hair. Clem glanced up towards his brother who was turning on and off the flame in his hand. "I don't really think-" Clem was quickly cut off by his brother. "I know you don't think about it! But look at my relationship so far I feel like it's so physical lately...I don't want that I want to know a person!" Ravi muttered stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked home. Clem glanced away thinking of the first time he had met his girlfriend. She had knocked him over during a mission, they were chasing a criminal and the twins had decided to split up. She was on top of him when his eye magic wore off and she could see clearly the coloring of his eyes. Instead of screaming and panicking she sat up and stared at his eyes so long in awe that Clem had to remove her. The next day she came looking for a boy 'with the most magnificent eye coloring she had ever seen'.

Clem smiled remembering how they had met. "Come on, Mom and Dad will be mad if they knew how long we were out and how long the magic called 'glamour' was down again today...they would freak." Ravi sighed throwing his magic back up as they walked home. "Why doesn't Lulu have to wear the glamour magic to leave the house?" Ravi muttered angered and jealous of the fifteenth year old with no magic. "She can't use magic...leave her be." Clem replied opening the door towards their sister sneaking around the house with more magic books in her hands, still trying to learn magic. They quickly let their glamour magic drop and head in the door before their sister could see them. "How's your day?" Lulu smiled hiding her book hoping that her mother wouldn't walk in through the back door any minute knowing these books were off limits. "Is there anything you need?" Clem asked. "No...wait...Um could you bring me into town tomorrow? I would like to buy somethings and mom said she was busy." Lulu lied wanting to sneak out of the house for once. She wasn't allowed anywhere without a specific bodyguard. Levy seemed to be busy, while Gajeel and Pantherlily were out on a special request from Natsu who had taken a solo mission to see if he could get Gajeel and Pantherlily out of the house for a little bit. "Sure" Clem smiled patting her on her head as she skipped upstairs. "Why do you spoil her like that?" Ravi rolled his eyes as Clem shrugged. "It's because she's always alone." Clem replied. It was completely unaware to the two that their little sister would be their demise.

That chaos was about to break to break loose.

**Author's note: ****Here you go, extra long because I haven't updated it like I was supposed to and instead worked on other things. I have a feeling this is going to be a very fast moving story, just a feeling not a guarantee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This one and this one...and oh oh my gosh...the sequel?" Lulu shouted over the first books she had wanted to buy that _**weren't **_magic books all day. Ravi and Clem only glanced silently at each other, letting out a quick sigh as they escorted Lulu through the unfamiliar town. Ravi had insisted since they dropped their glamour too much in their usual town that they had headed to, so here they were in a hustling bustling town filled with people. "Watch what you're doing!" Ravi shouted shaking his hand at the people who pushed past him continuously. It was as if an on and off procedure of people constantly streaming through the crowds. "Lulu, don't wander too far! You'll get lost!" Clem worried looking for his sister, Lulu, who was busy absorbing herself in a ton of books not paying attention to a single detail in the world. She was just like their mother. "Yeah yeah." Lulu replied towards the noise not too sure what the twins had yelled at her. "Get over here!" Ravi stormed towards the next guy he was going to get into a fight with for not 'using his manners'. But mostly for pushing him around in the busy sidewalks of Magnolia. Clem sighed heading into the store as he caught a glimpse of his bluenette sister a book in her hands, looking up towards someone who didn't seem that much different from them. "Lulu, pay attention!" Clem shouted brushing his _glamoured _orange hair out of his face as he trotted towards Lulu. "Don't talk to strangers." Clem sighed wandering over to see his Uncle Ryos in deep conversation with the unknowing girl. Unlike them, Ravi and Clem that is, Lulu had never met her Uncle and she was just standing there talking to him as if she had known him all of her life.

"You remind me so much of a FairyTail wizard I used to know." Ryos said as Lulu glanced up from the book and magical artifacts that she was paging through. "Really? Um FairyTail?" Lulu muttered confused. "It was a guild...It still is a very famous guild." Ryos glanced away knowing he would have to keep the secret not to be told to a stranger. "What's a guild?" Lulu asked her eyes widening in curiosity. "It's a place where wizards go...I guess." Ryos glanced down at the girl who was staring at the floor, curious over why the girl seemed to be so behind in the times. Guilds were apparently around forever even way before he was born no way would this girl not know a guild was. "Rogue hurry up!" The blonde shouted storming into the bookshop. "Sorry..." Ryos smiled turning to his partner as Clem ran out of the shelves. "Lulu don't talk to strangers!" Clem shouted a hand on her shoulder as she looked up towards her older brother, flinching as for a brief moment she didn't recognize one of the twins. "um." she flinched in shock as Ryos glanced at him. "Does she know you?" Ryos said a slight look in his eyes as if he were about to go into battle. "Umm...I'm related to her." Clem tried to explain without giving himself away. "Whatever, just hurry up." Sting sighed marching away.

"Clem, I'm bored already." Ravi sighed barging into the scene as Ryos looked up towards Ravi who had already taken his glamour down out of subconscious habit. "Uncle Ryos, hey!" Ravi smiled wondering over towards the arguing two as Clem looked over towards his twin. "You idiot! You took the glamour down!" Clem shouted his glamour fading as Rogue let go of the two. "Besides why did that man call you Rogue, Uncle Ryos?" Clem sighed brushing himself off as Lulu glanced at Ryos with giant eyes. "What's an uncle?" Lulu muttered as the twins sighed at their sister. "You guys are really living within strange boundaries aren't you?" Rogue sighed a flash of disapproval temporarily on his face before he hid it. "It's our mother or father's brother or sister. I believe that Uncle Ryos is our father's younger brother in a sort of way." Ravi explained with a sort of tone it almost sounded harsh towards Lulu. "Oh." Lulu sighed as she glanced at him. "So who was that man?" Lulu asked as Rogue looked over his shoulder towards Sting who was still pacing outside the shop waiting to get back to the guild.

"He's..." Rogue looked up towards Sting twitching in the window as a fan was squealing towards him. "One of the twin dragons." Was the only answer they had received on him. Rogue turned back towards them, suddenly turning to look at their little sister. "I knew they had two sons, but they never told me of their daughter." Rogue sighed glancing at her long blue hair it was darkened by the touches of Gajeel's hair that were hard to see but occasionally streamed through it. And her brown eyes flashed the slightest of the red from Gajeel. "How could I have not recognized you?" Rogue sighed glancing back towards the twins. "Put your glamour back on." The twins immediately did so as he waited for Lulu to reactivate her magic also. "What's the matter?" Lulu asked as they stood there. "You too." Rogue sighed as she shook her head. "I...I...I can't use magic." She whispered struggling not to cry making Rogue's eyes go wide. "That's unusual...they haven't...never mind...come with me." Rogue sighed pulling them out of the store as the twins through their cloaks hood over their faces as a just in-case since they were having so much problems keeping the glamour up.

"Who's this? Where'd you get the children from?" Sting muttered glancing at them grinding his teeth unsure if he would be able to handle the random bunch of teenagers. "They're lost...we're taking them to FairyTail." Rogue sighed he had promised he would never visit their house just in case of trackers, but he never promised not to introduce them to the guild members. "Their FairyTail members?" Sting glanced over Rogue's shoulder towards Lulu. "I can't feel any magic coming from this one." Sting sighed. "Just walk." Rogue muttered back as the trio followed several steps behind him. "Dude...everyone has magic in this world...it's like...that girl isn't even alive." Sting muttered as Lulu stared at the ground.

"There is something wrong with me isn't there?" Lulu thought to herself stumbling over the cobblestone steps of Magnolia, pulling her coat tighter around her neck as she listened to the two's conversation. "Shut up, Sting. She's Levy and Gajeel's daughter." Rogue sighed as Sting glanced up. "Those two are alive? I remember Gajeel from the fight...but Levy she was the bluenette in the crowd right?" Sting said struggling to remember specific details as Rogue nodded wondering why the details came straight from the Grand Magic Games only. "I personally met Levy on a mission one time myself...she's an interesting person." Rogue sighed. "So where would those two be hiding after all this time? Don't they know how hard their guild is looking for them?" Sting asked as Rogue nodded. "I can't tell you...I promised." Rogue sighed as Sting rolled his eyes. "That's no way to talk to your twin." Sting grumbled as the twins looked at them with interest realizing that was _their _nicknames, the twin dragons. Sting glanced at the cobblestone floor unsure what situation would cause them all to hide as suddenly a loud thud happened behind them. "I'm so sorry." Lulu whispered tears pricking her eyes as she tried to whip them away quickly before anyone could see. "It's just a scrape you'll be alright." Sting smiled as Rogue picked her up. "It's fine...we have a lot of walking to do anyway." Rogue explained. "I'm almost sixteen...I don't need to be piggybacked." Lulu let the blush cross her face. "It's fine. I've been a horrible Uncle after all." Rogue sighed as Lulu nodded finally stopping her complaining. "So do I call you Rogue or Ryos?" Lulu asked glancing at him as the dragon slayer shrugged. "I'll make an exception...it's your choice." Rogue replied as Sting backed himself up towards between where the twins were walking. "So how any fights to tell stories about?" Sting asked as Ravi and Clem peeked out of their hoods.

"Not many..."

"No one in this town can handle my power...it's as if no one around here is strong enough to deal with me."

Ravi and Clem replied, Clem's reply being one of a more softer tone. "Well that's a DragonSlayer for you...always looking for a fight." Sting nodded in approval noticing their high level of magic concentration. "That glamour magic isn't going to do much for you two anyway...your magic is leaking out of both of you I could smell you guys from miles away." Sting shook his head as Clem flinched and Ravi smiled. "Well good! Whoever was supposed to come after us will come after us sooner so we won't have to hide anymore!" Ravi nodded sick of the hiding. As Sting looked up towards Ravi. "That's more like it!" Sting encouraged. "Don't encourage dangerous habits Sting." Rogue shouted back towards them. "He can hear us from there?" Clem whispered as Sting laughed. "You've got a lot to learn about being a dragonslayer's kid don't you?" Sting smiled laughing happily. "A what?" Clem asked as Ravi hit him in the back of his head. "Don't embarrass us...we already have our sister here...we're too busy to get embarrassed." Ravi sighed as Clem shook his head and continued walking with the plot to get him back later. "...wait you guys don't know what the magic you possess is called?" Sting asked suddenly coming to a stop pity on his face for the would-be FairyTail wizards. "Of course we do...Clem's just fickle." Ravi had a slight blush of embarrassment on his face as he crossed his arms. Lulu placed her head down upon Rogue's back. "You twisted your ankle...we'll have to have that looked at." Rogue explained trying to distract the girl who seemed to have remarkable hearing. "It's not that I'm in pain...I just wish I was actually useful...why didn't I inherit any magic at all?" Lulu whispered as Rogue glanced from the corner of his eye at her. "Maybe you're special and your magic is just saving itself up and you'll be really powerful just like your parents." He attempted to cheer the poor girl up. "It's my burden to bare...you don't have to try to cheer me up." Lulu whispered glancing at her older brother Ravi sure if she had magic she would be able to impress him in someway. And then he wouldn't be mad at her all of the time.

Now Ravi wasn't sure of this himself yet but Ravi was never really mad at Lulu he was only struggling with his inner nature of worrying about Lulu and not having her own magic in a world where fighting magic was increasing at an expandable rate. Although he would never admit this himself his personality got in the way when he was trying to express worry over something, especially with women no matter who they were. "So do you even know who these people are?" Sting asked crossing his arms as they entered the town which contained the FairyTail guild. "No...it's just Mom and Dad knew that they would be coming after us even before we were born." Clem replied as Ravi shook his head. "I think it's a lie just to keep us cooped up." Ravi shrugged a flash of red escaping his glamoured blue eyes out of a short spike of anger as Sting looked at them with pity yet understanding how Ravi still couldn't understand the situation. "I don't think they're being over protected...it must hurt their pride in some way that they aren't able to come to what they truly believe is their home." Sting sighed gaining more understanding in and of the world as he grew older as Ravi sighed towards the SaberTooth member.

"FairyTail, it's just right there...from my understanding your mother had lived here all of her life and your father learned some very valuable things here." Rogue explained as Lulu peaked over his shoulder glancing at the building towards the end of the street. "I see it." she whispered surprising Rogue as he glanced at the twins behind him who were still looking for the building. "She can hear and see farther than the rest of us...maybe it's not that her magic isn't working it's just something else." Rogue glanced at the ground as a large 'boom' sent him flying off of his feet quickly he felt himself move Lulu around himself into a protective position covering her head as they were sent flying, crashing into a wall breaking down a building. Rogue grinded his teeth they were almost there too. Why did something like this had to break out now? "What just happened?" Lulu glanced up, glancing around towards the twins running towards the direction of the explosion. "Rogue are you alright?" Sting asked unburying Rogue from the rubble as Rogue checked Lulu. "She's fine." Rogue sighed struggling to speak Sting glanced at the damage of the shadow Dragon Slayer. "Oh my gosh you're hurt...it's really bad to bleed from there...um I..." Lulu whispered panicking as Rogue reached up towards his pounding head. "It's just a little scratch I've suffered worse." He tried to reassure the bluenette who nodded. "There's a person, two of them...who can help when we get to FairyTail." Rogue sighed struggling to stand up as the light dragon-slayer grinded his teeth.

"Who did that?" Sting shouted wondering who had enough gall to attack them of all people. "Oh...did I hit the right target?" A man brushed himself off glancing around towards the town people paused on the sidewalks, two wizards standing in front of him, and three behind them. "Name's Pep...I came looking for..." Pep sighed rummaging around his pocket with a pause. "I don't care what you came for but you better get down on your knees and I **might not** pulverize you!" Sting whipped around towards the dark guild wizard as Rogue and Lulu climbed out of the rubble. "Ahh here it is...nothing too specific for my mission from May but she's way too complicated." Pep muttered to himself glancing at the four unsure if he was even talking to the right people. "Uncle Ryos, who is he? Is he from FairyTail too?" Lulu whispered glancing around at the extravagant mess. "Stay back...he smells...he smells like PhantomLord." Rogue whispered pushing the girl back into the building as the twins took fighting stances. "Are you guys related by chance?" Pep glanced up towards Rogue and the twins as their glamour flashed on and off, conveniently. "I've been sent to look for Gajeel's children or something. Crazy woman." Pep muttered half to himself and half to them. "No, they belong to me." Rogue lied quickly acknowledging his promise to Gajeel to keep the children a secret. "Well they do look like you...but all well." Pep sighed again as if he was bored with his mission, seeming as if he had already having taken it several times over. "It just says kidnap the dragon slayers children. Never anything about Gajeel...but at least you used to be in Phantom Lord too." Pep sighed suddenly he was right behind Clem as hand on his shoulder. "What are you do-" Clem asked as suddenly his form disappeared. "Clem!" Ravi shouted as suddenly he disappeared to. "Ravi! Clem!" Lulu shouted at the new 'doorway' into a store. "There's one more? This is becoming a hassle." Pep glanced at the girl. "I always hate taking the females...I have no idea how to communicate properly with them." Pep shook his head reaching towards the girl as the twin dragons suddenly formed in his way. "Come on don't make this hard." Pep whispered walking forwards as Sting reached for a punch suddenly phasing right through Pep. "Dude what was that?" Sting glared at his fist, opening and closing it he knew he had punched that man, directly in the face to be exact. He hadn't even flinched and just walked through him.

"Next?" Pep sighed teleporting right into Rogue's face. "Would you like to give me a try?" Pep let his smile crawl upon his face as suddenly Pep's feet were pinned down with shadows as Pep struggled to move them as if he were caught in the mud. "Just kidding!" Pep laughed suddenly in front of Lulu whose eyes went wide. "Hmmm...I think when Rogue said these children were his I think he was lying." Pep smiled playing with Lulu's blue piece of hair. "Or did something happen to Gajeel in the future? Felt responsible and this is how it happened?" Pep muttered glancing up at the shadow dragon slayer who also attempted a punch but immediately fell through Pep as if he were a ghost. "What are you talking about?" they all shouted confused over Pep's random fantasies. "Come with me." Pep shouted throwing the girl over his shoulder. "Put me down...put me down." Lulu shouted. "So I'm guessing your magic is like your mother's?" Pep sighed opening a larger portal as the girl still struggled the two dragon slayer's standing up again. "We couldn't protect the twins, you're not going anywhere with Lulu." Sting sighed as a shadow formed in front of Pep. "Put her down." the red eyes shouted engulfing Pep dragging him down towards the shadow as if it was trying to eat him. "I'm sure she'll be a good edition for a dark guild though...being the daughter of a FairyTail mage and a Dragon Slayer." Pep laughed as Lulu finally resorted to her last use of escape instead of trying to kick and punch she chomped down upon Pep's shoulder who flinched dropping the girl who ran further away behind Sting at Rogue's instructions said carefully through the stern look in his eyes. "That was gross." Lulu muttered spitting on the street. "But it worked." Sting nodded. "What no magic? I knew the boys had magic...but what's wrong with this girl?" Pep asked suddenly looming over Lulu again. "What's wrong with you!" Lulu shouted glaring at the person attempting to kidnap her. "This is way too much work for the day you know, just come willfully already." Pep grinded his teeth looking towards the ever looming shadow guarding his escape route, that shadow surely contained Rogue's physical form. "I can't use magic, you jerk!" Lulu shouted kicking him causing Pep to flinch back in an attempt to escape the girl's furry. "I hate how everyone looks at me! It's not my fault! It really isn't!" Lulu shouted ignoring the burning sensation that echoed from her knees from tripping before. "I already kidnapped children...it's unnecessary for me to take the girl anyway. Children is plural so it's alright since I grabbed more than one." Pep glanced away a flash of guilt and possibly, jealousy? In his eyes as he teleported towards his escape route to teleport through time disappearing before the dragon slayers could catch him.

"Are you alright Lulu?" Rogue asked as she looked up towards him wiping the blood away from his face. "I think I'd be better if I could help." Lulu whispered curling her arms around herself as Sting went to help Rogue walk. "Looks like we're going to FairyTail for much more than we originally thought." Sting sighed as they walked. "They're going to kill us." Rogue whispered. "Kill us and bring us back multiple times..." Rogue whispered a slight laugh echoing from him. As Lulu glanced at the guild from a distance it was rather beautiful maybe it would've been even more beautiful with her brothers. Sting glanced back towards the bluenette who seemed to be lost in thought as finally he spoke.

"If it compensates for anything...

That's the best I've ever seen a non-magical person ever fight."

**Author's Note!:**** Phew! That was a lot of work and thinking...I hope it all came out alright...the next chapters we'll be with the twins! Had to check the rating several times (since I did send Rogue flying through a wall) and if anyone is wondering Lulu chooses to call Rogue, Uncle Ryos like her brothers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ravi and Clem felt themselves tumble down as if they had been dropped straight out of a slide. "Get up." Ravi whispered quickly towards Clem who was still seemingly asleep, a distressed look upon his face. "Clem?" Ravi whispered shaking his brother back and forth, repeatedly. "He's not going to get up." It was the man named Pep. "What'd you do to him?" Ravi spun around dragon fangs already unleashed towards Pep, who stepped back apparently not prepared yet to deal with a dragon slayers children. "Relax it's nothing dangerous...other than he'll never wake up again unless the user allows it...believe me that magic wasn't easy to put on him but he is definitely more docile than you." Pep sighed looking at the boy like a disappointed teacher. "Undo it...Now." Ravi demanded magic circling his feet. "hey...are you absolutely sure you have perfect control over that magic you possess?" Pep asked quickly. "I don't know much but it's deadly and aimed at you." Ravi replied showing pure confidence towards Pep who glared down upon him. "I don't think you understand your situation." Pep sighed shaking his head as he pointed towards Clem who seemed to be fading in and out. "What'd you do to him?" Ravi asked. "He needs this to survive in this time zone to stay in this time zone or he'll disappear from existence, you already have it because I figured I could find some way to influence you and you would be a really good asset in fights." Pep smiled shaking a bottle as Ravi glared at it. "Careful you might burn a hole through it...actually you possibly could." Pep smiled staring at it. "What do you want from me?" Ravi growled as Pep let out a smile. "My fiance sent me for you, you'll be living with others in your situation, also..." Pep smiled he didn't need to finish his sentence as he uncurled his hand revealing a stamp. "What's that?" Ravi muttered. "A guild stamp, don't tell me you don't know what a guild is and you were heading out with guild members." Pep added towards his sentence. "And you promise you'll fix what you did to Clem?" Ravi whispered his hands shaking. The one thing his mother ever told him about guilds was dark-guilds were bad, stay very far away. And now he was about to join one. "Sorry mom...you'd understand right?" Ravi thought to himself a last glance towards Clem before he took the stamp.

"It's alright, it's painless." Pep smiled closing his eyes so the boy wouldn't have to see the look of pity in them as he handed him the bottle. Ravi clenched his teeth heading towards Clem a new tattoo on his shoulder. "Mom is so gonna kill me when we get home." Pep sighed waiting for Clem to blink his eyes open. "hey is this going to work?" Ravi glanced up towards Pep, knowing he caught him off guard. Pep was standing near the door hiding his face of disappointment as Pep glanced towards Ravi, his fake smile pasted on his face once again. "Of course...It's just water, I lied about the spell. He fainted from time travel motion-sickness. He wasn't unconscious like you were when I teleported him." Pep shrugged. "Water?! Just water?! Than what was with the flashing and the out of existence thing?!" Ravi shouted. "Calm down...It was my teleporting, I'm in charge of kidnapping every single person for _her _revenge, do you think I really like this job? Technically I'm a prisoner too, just a prisoner for life because of her father! You have a hope of escaping one day, I'm stuck here kidnapping everyone till the day I die!" Pep shouted flashing a ring that echoed off magic, preparing to walk out. "Your rooms are just down the hall." Pep whispered leaving. "Such a jerk...what lies.." Ravi whispered as a hand reached up. "He's not lying...that ring is an imprisonment ring, he can't leave here, for more than a couple minutes, unless the one who put it on him takes it off." Clem sighed as Ravi glanced at his younger twin brother.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad were right."

"Hey, at least we're out of the house."

"We're so doomed." Clem laughed as Ravi begun looking around. "Where's Lulu?" Ravi muttered a pang of guilt and another of happiness still unsure why though. "Okay let's get out of here." Clem sighed standing up as he brushed himself off, Ravi glanced away. "What's the matter?" His brother asked midshift into his glamour. "I-I can't leave." Ravi glanced away grinding his teeth. "Why not?" Clem sighed tracing to where Ravi's eyes were staring. "You have a tattoo on your arm, so what?" Clem sighed as Ravi glanced up one of his more docile moments. "It's a dark guild insignia.." Ravi whispered as Clem's hand quickly wrapped around Ravi's arm getting a closer look towards the insignia. "What caused this?" Clem shouted shaking Ravi who grinded his teeth. "It couldn't of been that bad, living with us...hiding all the time...even your relationship...they couldn't of been that bad that you had to go join a dark guild!" Clem shouted shaking Ravi in between every syllable. "You don't understand the situation!" Ravi shouted pushing Clem away with excessive force.

"oh my...you guys just got here...And you're already fighting." A sweet voice whispered towards them as they both looked up from their flying fists that somehow got them both practically tangled together. "Oh...my..." Ravi whispered untangling himself quickly and brushing himself off. "My name's Ravi and the fine name of such a beautiful face would be?" Ravi smiled as Clem rolled his eyes. "Well I see that's a fine way to talk to your leader I guess." The female smiled as suddenly Ravi stepped backwards from her. "You're the one who ordered our kidnappings?" He growled. "Sort of I guess, yeah...my name's May be the way." She explained towards the twins who looked up at her. "We're going to destroy the magic council." May giggled as the twins shrugged. "And a couple guilds...but anyway I need to know a question for a question...you guys go first." May smiled as the twins sighed. "When are we?" Both of the twins said in unison as May blinked. "Didn't think you would each use up your question at the same time with the same one." She smiled sighing towards them. "We'll have to teach you guys tactic...anyway from these records two use before you were each born...so...about 18 years ago maybe?" May smiled towards the two as footsteps came clopping back. "Oh now before Pep gets here...do you guys have any other siblings? I mean I don't want them to worry maybe I should send them a letter." May whispered as Ravi glanced over her shoulder towards Pep standing in the doorway with a stack of papers, shaking his head 'no'. Both of the twins immediately took this as their answer.

"Oh okay...Oh hi Pep! I was just talking to the boys here about their interests, wondering which guild-members to introduce them too." May smiled as Pep sighed. "I don't like this new mission...it's completely...just, just no." Pep sighed as May smiled. "Feel free to explore!" May smiled leaving, while tugging on Pep's arm. "She's the one that's keeping him here." Clem whispered as Ravi sighed ready to leave the room already. "I don't think it's the smartest thing, I mean you already have her children here...are you trying to mock him? He used to be part of this guild, you're going to get us all killed!" Pep and May were arguing out in the hall. "I'm sure of it! It's perfect!" May sounded as if she were smiling. "What do you think they're talking about?" Clem whispered preparing to leave through the door. "It's obvious, the next kidnapping." Clem whispered as suddenly Pep stormed off and May continued tapping her foot, as Pep appeared behind them. They were about to find out. "Pep?" Ravi muttered confused. "It's time magic and teleporting magic. I'll seem out of place a lot of the time it's alright." Pep smiled, it was fake, but yet a soft smile. "Who's that?" Clem muttered looking towards the girl in his arms, she looked just like Lulu with the exception of being a little bit older. "Oh this girl?" He sighed looking at the girl. She seemed so frail in his arms, her pallor becoming paler by the minute as if she were sick, and blue hair ruffled up against him. The girl dropped the book she was holding with a huge clank upon the metal flooring. "She's not someone I wanted to take. I'd be surprised if the rest of us live much longer with the way _**he **_is now." Pep muttered as the boys sighed wondering if they would ever get the answer from this man who was talking in circles. They waited wondering if the continuous dronning on was a side effect from the time magic. "This woman is one who captured the heart of the son of a dragon. She rescued him before he fell in complete darkness even at her own suffering. This woman is a member of FairyTail." Pep sighed standing up fully from his crouch, a bit of blood running down his arm from the fight he had just gotten into.

"In other words this woman is your mother,

Levy of the McGarden's"


	6. Chapter 6

**Piece of advice, have dictionary at hand before reading. I have a vocab book ready in my lap.**

**Chapter 6**

The twins glanced down towards the smaller and more frail seeming form of what they would one day call their mother within Pep's arms. Clem stared in shock as suddenly Ravi shrieked: "Put her down!" running towards Pep hand engulfed in a flaming metal gauntlet. Pep sighed towards him. "That's not how you rescue someone. I could... A, easily drop her to the floor while she's unconscious or B use her as a shield." Pep sighed turning his back towards Ravi just enough to shield Levy's 17-year old teenager form from Ravi's own attack which landed straight into Pep's back as Pep coughed. "Stupid boy...back up." Pep struggled to say looking at him. "Obviously the more docile one, Clem, is smarter than you. But you're both going to need a lot of training!" Pep reprimanded shaking his head at the boys. "Well, at least you have the tempers like your father's" Pep shrugged walking out as Ravi grinded his teeth. "Why didn't you do anything!?" Clem spun towards his brother. "I did! I thought ahead! What if Pep was truly evil and would've let your hit land on mother?! Instead he took on your attack!" Clem replied. "But that was unnecessary...he could've just teleported away though." Ravi whispered. "It's his way of training you. Pep isn't evil he's just hard to understand." A soft voice whispered peering into the room. "um...um..I'm Katrina...and I've been asked to um bring you guys around to our room and um...He was just trying to show and train you. He does that to the one's he's afraid wouldn't be sufficient to survive out here." The girl muttered walking into the room with her feet apparently jittering.

Both of the twins examined the girl. She was wearing a dress that came down to just above her knees, it was the color of satin blue, and had a small detailed flower that was sewn off towards the corner, supporting the dress was two thick straps and further up her face was completely flustered. "um..." the girl, Katrina, muttered twitching her heels that matched her dress back and forth making her blonde hair bob up in down in it's braids and blue eyes seem very insecure. "Oh I must apologize are you new here too?" Clem asked finally being the first one to speak up looking towards the cherubic girl who blinked towards them nervously. "No...I've been here for a while.." She whispered as Clem nodded. "hey wait...did you say _**our **_room?" Ravi muttered his face lighting up as he glanced towards the bed. "Yes and if you do anything like cross to my side of the room I'll destroy you with my magic." She muttered as if she regretted it as if she wouldn't be able to control the premeditated 'accident'. "Alright let's just go." Clem sighed rubbing his eyes as they walked back towards what they would soon call 'the dorm' as if it were a school building. "We have a curfew if we aren't on a mission everyone back to their rooms by eleven, and everyone must be up by eight for training." Katrina whispered unlocking the door as Ravi was still panicking over sleeping in the same room. "We have separate beds you jerk!" Katrina shouted running into the room not wanting to reminisce over the fact that she had to stay with them anymore.

"Well this wouldn't be a situation if that jerk Pep didn't kidnap us, all of us from our happy little homes in the first place!" Ravi muttered as Katrina spun around grinding her teeth. Clem looked up between the two after a quick examination of the bed could quickly see an altercation about to break out between Ravi and Katrina who were standing in the middle of the room "He saved me! I refuse to relinquish _this _happy home! He's not lucrative like other men! And he isn't a brigand! The reason he's doing this stuff is to please May who is making him bereft of his own freedom! She tantalizes him every night in such terse ways that it's completely obvious that she's teasing him with his freedom! All the while fabricating lies about his old life..." Katrina shouted towards the two tears pricking her eyes as she thought of her hero for unspoken reasons. Her vocabulary growing by the minute within her anger as her hands instantly went up to cover her mouth not wanting to reveal she knew so many words at once. "I'll condone it for now." Ravi muttered moving to his bed and flopping down it so quickly all's everyone could do was blink before he was asleep.

"He only thinks with his instincts. So he's starting to think in a slower situation and completely rejecting this." Clem sighed looking around wishing there were chairs to sit upon instead of just beds. "I was kind of angry too though...It just seems so uncomfortable..I mean shouldn't they have a guys dorm separate from my room?" Katrina muttered holding her eyes with her bright red blush. "Don't worry about anything happening he may not seem like it but Ravi's a real good guy, he's got a lot of self control. He was probably only thinking about you while he was just on the outrage." Clem sighed moving towards his own bed. As Katrina nodded shutting off the light and heading towards her own bed which back in their old house would've been at least three to four rooms away anyway. Everyone sighed crawling into their own beds eyes wide awake for several hours with pounding anxiety until exhaustion from the day finally swept over them. The night was dark and long. Until a screech rang out through their room causing Clem to awaken and Ravi to throw off his blankets rushing down towards Katrina. "Lulu, wake up, Lulu! It's me Ravi! It's okay! What happened" Ravi's voice shouted as Katrina looked towards the red eyes eminent throughout the darkness. Katrina grinded her teeth trying to choke back that feeling to abscond from these glowing through the darkness, they reminded her so much of the ones that had daunted her in her nightmares almost every night. Somehow it seemed to her that it was only fated that she might've suffered from whoever's hand this might've been.

"Get away! I won't let you annihilate or incinerate my village!" Katrina shouted one of her hands coming up and slamming Ravi in the chin causing him to bite his tongue and get thrown off the bed in shock from trying to comfort his sister who wasn't actually there. As Clem shifted the lights on. "What were you doing?" Clem sighed monitoring them both as he glanced at the scene anyone who would've just walked into the scene probably would've dragged Ravi to some place dark and scary without asking questions. But Clem was very calm almost militant with such a morose manner that he was waiting patiently for their explanation. If it weren't for the screaming between Ravi and Katrina caused by Katrina's nightmare they probably would've heard the breaking of walls, the loud shouting, and the debating between Pep, May, and Gajeel that would decide the next day's events. Katrina stared up towards the DragonSlayer's child feeling herself succumb towards that terror that daunted her feelings. "Get away from me." She whispered tears pricking her eyes as Ravi removed his hands from her arms. "Sorry. I mistook you for someone else." Ravi muttered storming over towards his bed and covering his head with his blankets, surely there was a blush that was probably on his face. "He really is a good guy." Clem whispered reaching for the light as Katrina turned back towards her bed. "Tell me that when you prove your words credible." she sighed through her teeth trying to hide her frustration, embarrassment, and fear through her anger. "Fine...I'll atone for everything that you're afraid of. I will be diligent and hardworking so that ghastly look goes away from your pallor." Clem sighed as a shook was suddenly chucked at him from the left side of the room. "You aren't Shakespeare. Go to bed." It was Clem's voice through the darkness. "Someone could easily incinerate those blankets you're hiding your face with." Clem growled back heading to the right side of the room towards his bed. Clem sighed heading back towards his bed and crawling into it himself, the beds were surprisingly warm and comfortable compared to how much the room lacked in color and style.

"Tomorrow we'll find out about our parent's past...and we'll go home. After we find Lulu." Clem sighed wondering if Lulu was even brought to the past with them at all. There was a faint scent of Lulu on Pep's hands but that was possibly from moving through the same area. The faces of the two stronger mages flashed through his eyes as Clem struggled to shut them wondering what they would be doing next in their own time. Or this time in general they weren't that much older or younger than Gajeel and Levy were they? Clem grinded his teeth as he went back to thinking about Lulu. It was hard to tell that girl no, even when she wasn't trying. What had Pep or May done with her? Lulu didn't even have any magic. So where was she? Clem sighed wondering how anyone told time in here. There was no clock lacrimas or windows to even try. Clem shut his eyes as they suddenly felt heavy watching his black hair move in front of his eyes.

Suddenly someone was shaking him. "Get up already." blue eyes appeared in front of his face as he felt himself flinch back from the face, it was an unusual face he didn't remember seeing it, where was he? He felt his heart skip a beat as he suddenly glanced around taking a breath as he realized where he was. "Get up already...You're making a fool out of us." Ravi's foot kicked him about of bed sending him rolling as he wound up at Katrina's feet. Who stared down at his eyes until she suddenly lit up her hand out stretching down towards him sending bolts that looked like colors of stars to send him across the room. "And I thought you were the cool one! It turns out you're a peeping tom too!" Katrina shook her fists at him as Clem felt himself barely look around everything was so blurry why was he getting yelled at when Ravi kicked him out of bed.

"Come on you guys stop playing...Katrina don't use your magic up at once! I told you about that! Come on we have practice to get to. You've got to earn your breakfast." Pep sighed heading into the room as he crossed his arms at the scene outstretched in front of him. Clem curled up like a caterpillar just off of his own bed a footprint in his side, Ravi apparently reading an invisible magazine which he should probably confiscate later, and Katrina as her usual self blowing things out of proportion. Pep felt his eyes glance back towards the only weird thing in the room, Ravi's magazine. "Must've been censored by 4kids." Pep whispered under his breath shaking his head as he trailed out of the room. "Wait what?" Everyone looked towards him wondering what kind of black magic he was talking about that was quickly ignored.

"Come on time to train!" Katrina shouted running out of the room she almost sounded _happy_. "Man do her emotions change fast." Ravi muttered stuffing his hands in his pockets as Clem pulled himself up from the floor feeling the blankets unwrapping from around him. "how'd I wind up over here?" Clem muttered placing a hand on his hurting head. "You fell out of bed while you were sleeping." Ravi lied quickly as he stomped on the shoe he through at Clem the night before. "Hurry up, you're going to be late. And Pep said no breakfast if you don't practice! Man I can't go the rest of the day without breakfast!" Ravi muttered running out of the room towards the practice hall making the best of his situation. "Coming I'm coming." Clem whispered pulling himself as he sheaded the blanket onto the bed running after his twin still fully dressed. "Hurry up or I'll leave you in the dust!" Ravi laughed already adjusting to his new scenery as Clem could feel himself frowning at the reckless running in the hallways jammed full of people trying to get to their own missions, classes, and the breakfast hall itself. "Alright...We just have to beat you up and we get breakfast?!" Ravi shouted cracking his fingers as a smile appeared on Pep's face. "That's an interesting conclusion...well I guess if you can get close enough to try, go ahead and try it. But try it with some tact this time." Pep smiled his eyes were shifting already. Clem glanced at Pep's eyes as he walked into the room. Pep's eyes were doing that thing were they shifted from pure, innocent, and regretful towards the ones he used to lie directly to the mind. To tell everyone that he was enjoying himself and fill in his bluffs even further. "But...But...I, my magic." Katrina whispered staring at her hands as Ravi moved forwards his hands engulfed in fire as he swung each time missing. "Come on, haven't you ever fought a teleporter before?" Pep laughed teasing mocking him. "get back here you , you-" Ravi muttered looking for the proper word to cuss at him as a yellow bolt flew across the room it wasn't exactly lightening but something else, not really an element but definitely a form of fighting magic.

"I can try too." Katrina whispered her hands put together perfectly as she aimed at Pep. "Careful, you might hit Ravi that way." Pep smiled teleporting to having his back pressed to her back just as she managed to get another yellow magic bullet to form heading straight for Ravi who spun and punched it with an iron hand. "Ravi, Ravi...that could've hit your teammate! Redirect it, redirect it! Also, you two need to be more stubborn. tsk, tsk." Pep smiled turning around and reaching for Katrina as a shadow emerged from the ground encompassing Pep's ankle and dragging him all the way across the room and slamming him against the wall only to leave him hanging upside down by one foot papers falling out of Pep's pockets. "With that I believe I've earned everyone breakfast." Clem sighed as Ravi turned to face him. "When'd you learn that! I thought Rogue said no to teaching us because that magic was dangerous!" Ravi reprimanded. "Well that magic just saved Katrina from being a prisoner, got us breakfast, and a newspaper." Clem sighed pulling the newspaper that fell out of Pep's pockets out. Pep's eyes shifted again quickly into guilt. "Don't read that!" He shouted too late as Clem and Ravi looked down upon the newspaper dropping it immediately as they attempted to suppress the sudden panic and gagging feeling. "Pep...get that symbol off of me." Ravi choked out as Pep was released from the shadow hold. "I told you two." Pep whispered pity shaking in his voice as Clem reached for the paper once again. "Why would you torture yourselves like that?" Pep whispered putting his foot in front of it. "What's the matter with them, Pep-sama?" Katrina whispered wondering over towards them. "Go get your breakfast, they just saw something gruesome in the newspaper it happens in our line of work, don't look keep walking." Pep instructed as she practically ran out of the room hearing Pep's serious voice. "I want to know who did that to her." Clem whispered. "Why?" Pep asked as he stared down at the twins their eyes flashing into a murderous red once again one he had seen somewhere else before one color that filled the air with a malignant feeling. "To avenge her? Is that it? Knowing won't make you feel any better, not in the slightest bit." Pep struggled to pull them both to their feet as Ravi managed to snatch the newspaper fingers crumbling it in fury. "This newspaper it's a sham! Right tell me it's a sham!" Ravi shouted reaching for Pep's collar faltering at the look in his eyes. "You're lying." Ravi whispered as Clem tried, attempted to choke back whatever he was feeling. "Clem, your brother is right though keep that magic limited. Keep the shadow dragon slayer magic locked away, only use it for someone else." Pep whispered as Clem nodded still not sure how to react.

"That's not fair, how did that happen?" Ravi whispered falling to his knees as he stared at the paper. "You remember how your mom used to say she rescued him from the evil-castle? This is the evil castle. And he's only been rescued once...Also I'll tell the chefs you guys might not be interested in eating till later so they know to keep your food warm." Pep whispered leaving the room as the twins struggled to even glance towards the paper that had them losing control of their own magic in their confusion. Their hands quickly encompassing within burning fire and metal with little to no control over the magic itself as both of them contemplating burning the paper. The one with a picture of a tree. What was on the tree driving them insane as further down it read something along the lines of Gajeel having done such a thing to her. As their minds buzzed trying to figure out who's past they landed into:

It didn't make sense. He wouldn't do that ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is this?" Ravi muttered crushing the paper as Clem let out a sigh taking it. "First let's ask him why he has this." Clem whispered only briefly checking the date before folding up the newspaper and hiding it away. "Why? I think we should simply burn it." Ravi whispered his hand already on fire. "The date, it's so old why?" Clem whispered as Ravi looked at him strangely. "How do you even know how old it is by looking at the date when you don't even know when we are!?" Ravi muttered crossing his arms. "Because unlike someone I've been paying attention to Lulu, she's probably known all along..." Clem let his voice drop to a whisper. "Known this? Why, why would she, they, keep this from us? And how would she know we're older!" Ravi growled back still not sure how to comprehend such a paper. "Because she's been paging through the books mom and dad locked away because they didn't want to see them. And the time? It's simple Dad isn't in this guild anymore. Currently at least." Clem replied trying to keep his voice monotone so it wouldn't give away his insecurity. Ravi sighed looking towards his brother it didn't seem right in way they were twins at least not everything should've been a big secret between them. "Mom and Dad probably just didn't want to reflect on it." Clem whispered as Ravi growled pushing himself up off of the ground. "That still doesn't excuse Pep for having this." Ravi moved quickly out of the room at such a pace that no one knew where he was going until he almost crashed into Pep falling through where he was standing instead. "Be careful! You almost spilled my tea! It's the one single luxury I actually get in this place!" Pep scolded after taking a sip, Ravi reaching up and pulling him backwards. "Why do you have this!?" Ravi shouted thrashing it into Pep's hands who immediately through a mask of disinterest on to avoid his frown.

"I'm a time traveler. I need to keep up on where I am and what's going on in the world." Pep growled stuffing the paper back into his pockets. "Today's the first day I can ever remember doing something consistently without having to go to the past or future yet to retrieve someone. Do you know how confused that leaves a man? The most I can be thankful for is the very understanding yet confused news man in Magnolia from seven years ago." Pep sighed shaking his head after another sip of his tea. "I'm a time traveling man. So I need newspapers to understand what has happened once I get back to my own time." Pep sighed storming away. As Ravi stared towards the floor. "It's not fair!" Ravi grumbled why did everyone know more than he did? Why was everything seemingly hidden from him. "I'll prove it, that I can be useful sometimes." Ravi muttered feeling his hand take the shape of a fist storming towards the cafeteria. As a blob of blue ran out of the cafeteria smelling of the smoke and wine that was contained in there, a napkin over her mouth as she attempted to not breathe in the fumes running straight into him. "Oh sorry!" She shouted "Mo- I mean um, Redf- I uh Mademoiselle!" Ravi muttered trying to find the proper wordings to address his mother from _this _time.

"Are you alright?" Ravi muttered staring at the bright brown eyes of his mother's, they seemed hurting in some way, one of the many ways he couldn't understand. "Yeah. I'm just fine." She whispered running off quickly. It was impressive in some way that she was still like that and not even mean to him all the while being held captive. From his point of view she was walking around like someone would at a school well at least a school where she didn't know anyone. "Wait! I want to ask you..." Ravi shouted running towards her placing a hand upon her shoulder, they didn't seem like such fragile shoulders from his age nor did he ever remember her speaking of being so small Ravi found himself instantly recoiling at the difference from what he usually knew. "Right this person. This Levy. Isn't the Mom I know now. Not yet at least" Ravi struggled with himself not used to the differences. "She may seem small and fragile now, but remember that's just her exterior. She can be so.._.fierce!_" His father's voice, no Gajeel's for now at least, voice rang out in between his ears as he tried to remember stories they had told by the fire when they were his parents were younger. "Hey wait! Wait up!" Clem's shouted and footsteps could be heard from downwards in the hallway. "Never mind." Ravi muttered continuing the stroll as Clem's concentration on him made him miss the bright color of his mother's hair. "I know you are mad! Believe me I am too! But there's got to be a reason they didn't tell us!" Clem sighed as they continued walking. "It's the scars in their hearts." Ravi whispered as he continued his walk towards the front doors Clem suddenly looking up towards him as he opened the door.

"They just didn't want us carrying that scar too." Ravi sighed shutting the dorm room door behind them to find Katrina completely passed out and at the same time needing medical treatment. "Katrina?! Katrina?" Clem shouted running towards the girl she was small easy to mistake for Lulu but much older than Lulu. "What happened?" Clem asked trying to wake the girl up as he looked at the sight of the girl dripping in blood reaching for her bed as if all she wanted to do was simply go to sleep the dark guild mark on the back of her leg sticking out from under her dress as one arm was placed on the bed along with her head as she tried to reach for something while kneeling on the floor. "Move." Ravi said quickly picking her up and charging out of the room.

"Do we have a medical facality?" Ravi asked rushing her out as Pep shook his head. "I'm sorry...you'll have to ask one of the guild members with healing abilities." Pep sighed shaking his head as he helped them find this mysterious guild member. ""What happened?" Pep growled suddenly as if he had just entered a state of consisness that wasn't there before when he first saw them. Clem struggled to explain what he didn't know as he continued stuttering. "Someone must've attacked her." Ravi growled looking at the healer and Katrina, Katrina laying face up on the floor as the healer struggled to heal her without any preparations at all ordering most of the guild members to go out and retrieve her something of this and a something of that and be back here stat again. Each one surprisingly came back quickly and swiftly. Clem couldn't put together if Katrina was this important to them, if they truly liked it here in such a place, or if Pep and this so-called May was really that fiercesome that each of them rushed back to the guild in fear. Even one's with such amazing powers.

'Is she going to be okay?" Ravi asked becoming more and more pushy towards the healer who only sighed back into them in reply after him asking every few minutes. "Where were you two around the estimated time of the attack upon her?" Pep asked calmly writting down the first names in his book as he investigated amongst the guild who was committing treason to them. "Don't even bother Pep." May came down the stairs with a dark look upon her face as she stared down at the girl barely breathing upon the floor as Pep shut his book. "You're just going to give up on her?" Ravi growled his eyes slowly but surely filling with bloodlust. "Stop Ravi. We can't win." Clem whispered attempting to plan what should be his next move. Defending the guild master and Pep while gaining freedom with the sacrifice of his twin brother, or calming his brother down once again. "I'm the one who did that to her." May practically laughed suddenly a lot closer. "You used the shades on her." Pep stated.

"And what if I did?"

"Why would you do that?"

"The little slut deserved it! She got too much of your attention!"

"How dare you! These are _my _people! You've never tried to understand their stories! Where they come from their feelings! Why would you do that?"

"No! They're my people and so are you! My shades need to eat you know that!"

"Why one of ours?"

"Is it better if I go out and just attack someone on the streets?"

"No it's better to put that magic to rest! Get rid of it!"

"You're just worried over your favorite little slut! She gets too much of your attention!"

Ravi slowly rose off of the floor. He didn't know this girl too well but there was no way that she deserved such a title addressed to her. From what he had seen from the few short days that he had lived here was that Katrina was a person just trying to live her life out to the fullest, she was doing her best to be happy even in such a situation, looks were naturally gifted, weak but always trying. That's who she was, she wasn't out to impress anyone but herself. There was no way this girl was that ambination of a word. "THAT'S IT!" Someone shouted as a fist was swung a formal red sleeve could be seen swung past the distance of Clem's face straight at May.

As Pep was caused to be brought to a hault suddenly stopping right in front of her face completely paralized. "Stupid man! Don't you know what that ring does? Have I not explained to you over and over again? You can't leave, you cannot do as you wish, and you most certainly may not betray me!" May shouted a rush over magic exploding from her feet as her hair moved around violently Pep in front of her stuck like a statue. "Stop treating Katrina and I'll let Pep live! Ha! What kind of deal is that!? I bet you all hate this man!" May laughed as if she was some kind of expert comedian. "Stupid idiot." May shook her head. "Guess you'll die this way." May smiled extending her hand. "I guess the way I could practice was always be using you." May whispered as tears ran down her eyes as if she really did love him in some fom of twisted way. "By now..." She whispered a shade appearing reaching for Pep.

"Stop!" It was Clem standing in front of Pep grinding his teeth as he spread his arms out to protect him. "This really is funny!" May laughed. "What are you the McGarden's child?" she continued eyes glancing down towards Katrina. "What about the little slut? Have you chosen Pep over her?" May smiled as Ravi struggled to stay in the same place not taking an action. "I haven't chosen one or the other." Clem whispered. "You were always the weaker less willed one." May laughed as Clem shook his head "It's not that I'm weaker of less willed...I just want both...You can't blame me for wanting everything both humans and dragons have the trait of greed it's only natural that I want them all." Clem whispered as he opened his eyes slowly to realize May hadn't moved her shade yet. "I wasn't going to kill him anyway." May whispered flinging her hand as Pep dropped to the floor suddenly breathing like he thought he was going to suffocate. "II'll leave now." May sighed turning to leave. "Wait!" Clem grabbed her wrist. "What's so important you dare risk your life by touching me?" May growled.

"I don't want you to call Katrina _those words _anymore." Clem growled his father's younger personality showing through. "Hmm, You're luckily I used to like guys with a hidden dark side...How about a deal?" May smiled as it curled up as if he would completely regret either decision. "I want you to take the guild mark like you brother Ravi did." May laughed as Pep flinched back as if he didn't like the guild mark in the first place. "I-I..." Clem whispered slowly letting go of her wrist. "I knew you were a weakling." May intimated.

"Who's children did you say they were?" A seemingly dark voice jumped down from the balcony with a loud thud. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to your room!" May screeched. "Sure ma, later." The man cackled sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Now who's children are they?" The man asked he was muscular, had extremely long dark spiky, and had matching red eyes. "They're no one in particular's." May muttered as if her entire presence had changed from something confident and evil to something within drawn.

"Ravi...Is that you?" Katrina whispered as Ravi looked down towards her smiling. "Yeah. Sorry I wasn't back in time for you. What happened?" Ravi asked as Katrina reached out for something to hold onto. "Just May in one of her fits again." Katrina whispered as Ravi's frown deepened. "Does this happen often?" He asked silently thanking the healer as they ran off into their dorm as he picked up Katrina off the floor. "I'm taking Katrina back to the dor-" Ravi paused when he recognized his father standing there in front of Clem and May, this was the first time he had seen him as a teenager.

The man seemed fearsome almost intimadating, not to mention how much taller he seemed from a distance. "You over there!" The gruff man called as Ravi quickly answered his father's call. "Who are yer' parents?" He asked. "My parents are mother and father." Ravi replied clearly. "Aren't ya a little old to not know your parents have first names?" Gajeel grummbled back to him as Ravi decided to get a closer look. "Welcome back to the guild Gajeel." Katrina whispered within Ravi's arms. "You should've gotten out of here the first time this place broke down." Gajeel frowned upon the girl. "I did, but May had me ordered back here. I don't even know why. I was hoping it was out of the kindness of her heart since I had nowhere else to go." Katrina whispered. "You know him?" Ravi asked. "Well...I used to when he was officially part of the guild, it was interesting to say the least...then he left and joined a guild called FairyTail. Famous guild really good." Katrina explained towards them as the twins frowned at their continous lack of knowledge about the past. "Who's children are ya?" Gajeel asked once again.

"Their names are Ravi and Clem Redfox."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gajeel blinked at the twins several times. "They have their own words, Pep." Gajeel growled obviously not liking Pep for one reason or another. "We are two of the children of Gajeel Redfox." Clem replied quickly glancing away as he held his arm insecurely. "Don't hold your arm like that it makes you look weak, if you're children of mine you shouldn't put up with others treating you like your weak." Gajeel sighed shaking his head.

"Are you insulting my brother?" Ravi growled testing the surface of the area they had entered as someone came to retrieve Katrina, one of her friends, and take her back to her room. There was a silence in the room until Gajeel cracked a smile. "Come have some drinks with me!" He laughed leading them towards the bar. "Don't tell your mother she'll kill me!" Gajeel laughed as they both looked up towards him sitting at the bar one on each side. "How do you know who our mother is?" Clem whispered as Ravi tried to figure out if he should be happy that his father was so accepting of the news, curious, or if his father was drunken' already?

"Two drinks on the house! My sons from the future and I have much to talk about!" Gajeel laughed quickly turning back. "And three plates of metal!" Gajeel laughed becoming curious when the twins also asked for fire on one and making sure one's from a dark spot for the other. "Those are some odd requests." Gajeel glanced between the two. "Our magic was supposed to protect us from being kidnapped." Clem whispered trying to explain to his father why _his_, Clem's and Ravi's father,'s magic **isn't **their main magic. "it was agreed to not teach us magic in the first place until a certain incident happened breaking that." Clem explained further as Ravi choked down his first drink immediately rejecting the flavor. "That's a good thing! You're mother would've killed me if you came back from your adventure heavily drunk! Or a drinker at all! I could see shrimp's face now!" Gajeel laughed as the boys nodded. "Clem I think you're talking too much." Ravi whispered craving to talk to his father about his past adventures.

"Hey Dad, can you tell us a story?" Ravi whispered not drinking the drink but taking comfort in the handle of the mug. "Like what? I've bet I've already told you hundred of stories about how awesome FairyTail wizards are! Especially a little blue one!" Gajeel laughed openly with them as if he knew somehow deep inside his soul who they were from the very beginning.

"That's the problem." Ravi sighed. Clem looked upon his father with sad eyes. "No one barely told us anything. The first time we learned of the existence of magic was when we were almost five, Uncle Ryos had found his way into the forest fortress." he explained as Ravi continued the story. "All of the stories we learned of where things that were made up or improvised so we wouldn't know about the world extremely dangerous world outside the slightly less dangerous but still dangerous forest." Ravi sighed completing the story. "Have you been outside that forest?" Gajeel asked a frown appearing on his face.

"We used to sneak out all the time to see our girlfriends...and truthfully the last time we snuck out."

"Clem. He doesn't need to know. It won't help him."

"I would like to know about what my sons are doing with their lives."

"We got kidnapped here into the past. We can't find-"

"Can't find who?"

Gajeel turned to Ravi having his hand over Clem's mouth as if this piece of information would be too much. "We can't find Lulu!" Clem shouted as Gajeel finally heard. "I'm sure you'll find her. No matter what. Even by blood. You're all still FairyTail wizards after all." Gajeel smiled taking a swig of his drink and continuing down the stairs after saying good night. "I don't think he'll remember in the morning." Clem whispered looking at the red around Gajeel's red eyes. "Do you think he's stressed out about something?" Ravi asked glancing back. "Yeah he's feeling helpless here." Pep said appearing behind them as he sat down at the bar with them.

"You two should know better. You are both too young to be drinking." Pep sighed ordering his own drink but much healthier than what Ravi was holding and Clem was dumping. "Anyway I overheard you guys talking." Pep sighed as he took a sip of his drink. "I left Lulu with Rogue and Sting. She can't use magic she would've only been a burden to you here." Pep sighed. "My sister isn't a burden!" Ravi swung around suddenly biting his tongue as Pep flashed him a look. "She's not I know. You're just jealous of the poor girl. Believe me both of your feelings towards each other are mutual. She believes if she has magic she'll get to spend time with her mother, father, and brothers instead of wondering around an empty house while Pantherlily is out with your mother shopping, you boys are out with your girlfriends doing that kind of stuff, and your father is out sneaking around on missions so you guys can buy food just barely managing." Pep paused taking a swig of his drink as he attempted to chug it down pausing it as he slammed it back down upon the bar. Drips of orange leaking over the container revealing there was still some form of contents still within the cup. "And you! You, you don't appreciate your own girlfriend enough, after that you constantly treat your sister like trash unconsciously because of your envy and not wanting to have to protect her all of the time. You don't want to constantly have to watch over her. But the minute she gets hurt it isn't pure worry that washes over you. That's guilt because you feel like you wished it upon her so that you wouldn't have to watch her anymore. On top of that she's home all of the time and you think she gets all of the attention with the family because in a family of magic she has none." Pep gurgled down more of whatever he was drinking as if it was something that would make all of his problems go away.

"Okay now I'm off to the library, I've got some apologizing to do." Pep laughed and continued forwards towards where he said he was going. As Ravi clenched his teeth there was something, just something that had been on his mind lately. "Ravi where are you going?" Clem whispered watching his father walk in the opposite direction, Pep had already disappeared, and Ravi was slipping on his brand new coat to cover up _that _mark from this guild. "I'm going to talk to Pep, you go console Katrina upon what happened." Ravi stated clearly as if he had elected himself to be some form of leader. "Sure...But next time I get to do the bossing around." Clem whispered half heartedly pausing to look at his brother. "What is it?" Ravi sighed. "I was thinking, maybe Pep's not all bad...maybe...maybe he's actually trying his best to protect everyone until someone rescues us all one day." Clem whispered as Ravi turned away walking after Pep. "I'll think about it." Was the only reply Clem had received.

"Pep I need to talk to you!" Ravi shouted opening the door which hidden behind it was the scent of books, old, paper, ink and like their mother. Ravi sighed trying not to let nostalgia get ahead of him while he was on this road to ask Pep something. Ravi paused his heel hitting the ground. "What was it that I wanted to ask him?" Ravi thought to himself as he shook his head knowing that he would know once he had gotten there. "Pep!" Ravi shouted trying to find the man that was supposed to be training the people Ravi had labeled his trio, consisting of Ravi himself, Clem, and Katrina. Ravi shook his head little details weren't important currently.

"_I'm going to kill you_!" Levy's voice echoed throughout the library as Ravi found his feet dragging himself forwards through the entire library's top floor as he found the railing unveiling the scene before him just below on the main floor.

"But that's alright; if he never gets you back he'll never leave us again right?" Pep assumed himself with the thought. "You're wrong, extremely wrong." She smiled "Why, how would you know that? Once part of a dark guild, forever part of a dark guild." Pep laughed. "People change. And I think Gajeel likes the way he **has already changed**." Levy smiled kicking Pep in the gut "Solid Script: Iron" Levy smiled thrusting the iron at Pep. "Almost" Pep smiled teleporting to on top of one of the bookshelves than quickly to the upstairs.

"You should be careful Levy, you might get burnt!" Pep laughed practically dancing around up the stairs. Levy found her words circulating quicker and quicker until the library was in absolute chaos. Flames poured out from the sides of the shelves, iron sculptures everywhere, even some of Pep's magic had blown up the books.

"I feel dizzy" Levy whispered after finally landing another hit on Pep's already burnt face, with his burnt exterior clothing, his cape had melted already piling somewhere amongst the books' ashes. "By the way Levy, the reason I wiped my face is my lipstick is extremely poisonous you wouldn't be able to feel it, but it's already circulating in your system." He was laughing, the reason he was laughing was because he knew he'd win the whole time even if he died she wouldn't have been able to figure out she was poisoned. "On top of that smoke inhalation?" he laughed reaching for the key around his neck, the library key, and leaving with one last simple 'click'. "You coward!" Levy shouted before falling to the ground. Not notice or smelling what Ravi knew he smelt: salt...the smell of tears and regret. Ravi clenched his teeth a burning rage forming in him with a thousand contradicting feelings amongst the display he just saw.

The gray color filled the air, encircling and engulfing everyone who was currently in the moving castle. Ravi growled glancing around, there was no way someone of his...his...stature no matter how much it hurt his pride to admit it, could jump all of those floors and survive. There had to be something that he could do, something. Ravi gripped the railing as he watched his mother, no this era she wasn't yet his mother currently she was just some random teenage girl that he had never met and when he goes back never will have met. There was chaos echoing outside all of the rooms and within every room of the 'castle' that night.

Ravi stared down into the room it in as much chaos as his mind. "Don't stand there! It's killing her!" A voice shouted in his head as Ravi clenched his teeth wondering if he had the power to control the fire from a distance. "Lessen the strength of the fire." Ravi thought to himself wondering if he could really do such a thing with his magic. As he glanced around maybe he had something else to rely upon. A fire extinguisher? Anything! Why didn't they teach him water magic instead? Ravi clenched his teeth swinging towards the fire as he saw Levy finally collapse to the ground struggling to stay standing as she looked for something to support herself.

Ravi went down towards her picking her up from within the aisles and carrying her towards the staircase as the door was finally slammed open. "Ravi!" Clem shouted coming out of one of the shadows. "_That kid never listens that magic is bad for him." _Ravi thought creating a shield of magical fire to counteract his mother's only currently weaker magic. "_It's probably weaker because she's unconsis, but seriously this fire needs to let up." _Ravi thought to himself as his mother was beginning to wake up and his father was storming his way up the stairs probably preparing to kill whoever had put her in such a situation. "We can't mess with the past, she'll be fine here." Clem instructed. "Yeah I know, the fire shield won't let any other types of fire in and it'll only let someone with an relatively identical structure as us pass." Ravi explained as Clem swept him back into the shadow of the bookcase quickly. "That was stupid! You could've been caught messing around with the past!" Clem sighed. As Ravi shrugged "It couldn't be helped." Clem glanced away towards the outside where Gajeel had brought Levy back to May and was explaining the situation.

"I don't trust his methods...What do you think he's trying to do?" Ravi growled scratching at his head as he tried to put the contradicting behavior together. Suddenly Pep appearing within the shadow. "How'd you get in here!? This is my own personal space!" Clem shouted half angry and confused half curious. "Explain to me what you're trying to do here!" Ravi shouted taking Pep's collar of his shirt and shaking him repeatedly. Pep made no attempt to stop him.

"It was controlling magic. It's not comfortable..And I at least didn't lock the door behind me. May was there the whole time." Pep whispered. "How could you put all the blame on May! You can at least take responsibility for your own actions!" Ravi screamed throwing him to the 'ground'. There was a pause and a silence. "...I am..." He whispered from the ground almost seemingly defeated looking.

"What do you mean you are?! I just see someone looking pathetic letting someone else control them!" Ravi shouted struggling with the words of what is right and what was wrong. Was Pep a liar? Was May evil? Where was the line in this world? Why was everything full of shades of gray and not just clear black and white? No wait that sentence didn't make any sense even black and white weren't clear. Ravi slowly fell to his knees. "What did you bring us too? I feel like we're in the middle of something psychotic." Ravi whispered his hands on his face as he tried to put everything together the pieces of disrupted time not connecting. "...I am..." Pep whispered again struggling to speak up, even though he looked like such a confident speaker when he was lying he couldn't possibly speak up for himself. "What did you just say?" Clem asked wondering why everyone was suddenly having meltdowns and not extinguishing the fire in the library. "Yes! Bring me Pep, as _your dark guild leader_ I demanded his presence!" May shouted outside the darkened shadow that was apparently changing positions so they wouldn't be left behind on any of the news.

"I said that I am! Tonight! I'm staging a coup! It's not going to fix all of my wrongs. But I want to avenge Katrina, attempt to fix my wrongs, and stop being a criminal."

**Author's note: ****Time Traveling references beginning apparently at Chapters 10-15 (Oblivion...the prequel). I don't know how this is going to work I'm just hoping it'll work itself out as I sew my ideas within the book. Hope you enjoy it though! Hmmm I don't think I ever wrote down how Pep looks, maybe just how tall he is or his age. I think I'll have to research that in the other story. **


End file.
